bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 6) - Initial Spark
As Leo, Draxis, and the others began to head to the Agni Region, someone was watching from the bushes, unknown to the travelers. "So, someone actually freed you. It's been literally a millennium since I last saw you. I know you hate me but I can't help but love you. Now, I just need to wait for the right time to kill those you're with right now." The mysterious figure disappeared. Whoever the person, whatever the motives, Draxis's past would soon come back to haunt him and the others. /\/\/\/\/\ As they came upon a volcano, Leonidas unsummoned everyone except Eze, Lorand, and Orna. "Why in the name of Elgaia is it so dam hot? This volcano is dormant!" "It may be dormant, Leo, but not extinct." Draxis seemed to be completely unaffected by the heat, as did Lorand. Orna and Eze, not so much. After trekking a good half mile in, they finally stopped and set up camp so Leo could start his training. "The best place to learn control of Fire is in a place of fire. Now I'll just take these." Draxis took Dark Sun Excalibur and the Elgaian Crystal Sword from Leo. "Hey, my swords! Why're you taking them?!" "Motivation. I'll give you them back once you learn to use the elements. Until then, rely on your hand-to-hand combat skills and your the powers you'll learn." Although annoyed, Leo decided to go along with it, believing Draxis knew what he was doing. According to Draxis, it would take anywhere from a few days to over a month for Leo to learn to control the elements, but only at a low enough level that it's just barely combat effective. Draxis said it would potentially take longer to fully master those powers, but if all goes according to plan, Leonidas will be made into a full Dragonborn at the end of it all. The only constant for each of the trainings will be a half day of meditation as close as possible to the physical form of whatever element Leonidas would learn during that session. First up, Fire meditation, was doing it surrounded by lava. "Draxis, do you think he'll be safe doing this?" "Don't worry Orna, he'll be okay. I did this and I was fine." "I don't mean to intrude, but, dude, you're half dragon. Wouldn't the lava not have hurt you very much?" Draxis didn't say anything as went to go get rid of any monsters nearby. Eze decided to just forget about it and he went to take a nap. For the next few hours, Leonidas had to withstand the immense heat as he cleared his mind. He was sweating so much he had to remove what little armor he had, his boots, and his shirt. Much to his dismay, it didn't work very well. Another day or so into the Fire training, Leo had gotten used to the intense heat. Somehow, in the process, he gained the odd ability to raise his external body temperature. "Draxis, all you've been having me do is meditate and get accustomed to fire in general. When can we do some actual training?" Draxis, who was sitting with Orna, got up and sighed. "Alright, we'll do some actual training. And the weird thing you learned will come in handy." Draxis had a look in his eye. What is he up to? But I do have a feeling about how useful my new, weird ability is. Just hope I'm right. ---- Sorry this one took so long. So, a potential new character and the beginning of the training. What will happen next? You'll have to wait for the next part, but keep reading until then. NayrianKnight out! Category:Blog posts